Your call
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Yami ketika dia tak memberi kabar pada Yugi? Puzzleshipping, special request from Messiah Hikari-senpai;R


Hallo all!!!!

Ini fic pertama Ka di fandom YGO!, fic ini special request dari Messiah Hikari-senpai

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh ya, maklum karena authornya juga aneh hehehehe

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagunya 'Sedondhand Serenade' yang berjudul 'Your call'

Warning : AU, sedikit OOC, typo (mungkin XD), ketidaksinambungan judul dan cerita (udah ka bilang ka ini agak aneh)

Disclaimer : kalau Ka nyebutin YGO! Punya Ka, Ka yakin Author-author fandom ini akan ngeroyok Ka dan Om Kazuki Takahashi bakal meradang sambil bilang "Berani-beraninya kau mengakui tokoh-tokohku" makanya dengan bangga Ka bilang kalo YGO! Punya Om Kazuki Takahashi

**Your call**

**By**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Yugi's POV

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melirik pada jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu rumahku err -rumah kami, ya aku tinggal berdua di rumah ini dengan orang paling berharga dalam hiduku. Dia Yami Atem, seorang pebisnis muda yang cukup sukses dan saat ini aku sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Tak biasanya Yami pulang terlambat seperti ini, dan kalaupun dia pulang telat dia tak pernah lupa untuk menghubungiku sekalipun dalam keadaan yang amat sibuk, yah karena kebiasaannya itulah aku merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Bukanya aku berpikiran buruk tapi memang ini di luar kebiasaanya dan membuatku semakin takut akan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Akupun menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang melintas dalam otak ku 'Tenangkan dirimu Yugi, Yami pasti akan baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi dia akan pulang' pikirku untuk lebih menenangkan diri.

Ku lirik lagi jam diding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 malam, dan ternyata Yami sudah telat 3 jam dari waktu biasa dia lembur 'Kemana kau YAmi?' pikirku lagi, aku benar-benar sudah tak tenang. Ku ambil handphone yang dengan setia menemaniku sedari tadi, dan sudah sepuluh kali aku memanggil nomor yang sama dan hasilnya tetap yaitu pemberitahuan dari Operator bahwa nomor handphone Yami sedang tidak aktif yang membuatku semakin kalang kabut.

Ku coba memanggil nomor yang lain yaitu nomor kantor Yami tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya, yah tentu saja karena ini sudah lebih tengah malam kalaupun ada orang di dalam kantor itu paling hanya security yang sedang berjaga.

"Yami, kau ada di mana? Sedanga apa sekarang? Aku mohon jangan membuatku semakin khawatir seperti ini, ini bukan kebiasaanmu yang suka pulang malam tanpa memberi kabar padaku dan yang paling penting kau tak pernah membuatku sepanik ini" gumamku kemudian.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis saat ini, tapi aku sendiripun tak tahu apa yang membuatku ingin sekali menangis, apa karena ketidakberadaan Yami atau karena ketidakberadaan kabar dari Yami, uh semakin aku memikirkannya dan semakin kuat pula perasaan sakit di dadaku. Aku coba untuk mangalihkan perhatianku dengan menyalakan televisi tapi malah semakin memperburuk keadaanku karena adegan kecelakaan di sebuah drama.

Aku mencoba mencari chanel lain tapi tak ada acara yang menarik akhirnya aku berbaring dan memejamkan mataku untuk mencari ketenangan, aku tak mengerti dengan keadaanku sekarang yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah, merasa sakit dan ada rasa frustasi dalam hatiku mungkin aku karena terlalu mencintainya sehingga merasa dikhianati olehnya.

Selang beberapa saat keadaanku mulai membaik tapi air mataku mulai mengalir, dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mataku yang pertama handphoneku bordering, tanpa melihat nomor penelepon langsung kucerca dia dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Yami, kau ada di mana? Kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang? Tidakkah kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kapan kau pulang?" aku sudah tak perduli dengan seberapa banyak air mata yang berjatuhan dan tanpa aku sadari aku tadi setengah berteriak padanya

"Maaf, apakah benar ini dengan Tuan Mutou Yugi?" aku terkaget dengan suara itu karena itu jelas bukan suara yang sedang aku nantikan dari tadi

"Benar, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dan maaf dengan siapa saya berbicara?" aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku katika menjawabnya

"Kami dari kepolisian Domino meyampaikan kabar yang kurang menyenangkan kepada anda bahwa …"

"ADA APA? APAKAH SESUATU TERJADI PADA YAMI?" sekarang aku sudah tak bisa menahan emosi pada nada bicaraku

"Tuan Yami Atem mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan keadaannya cukup kritis"jawab polisi itu pelan

"APA?" aku kehilangan kata-kata seketika, hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata amethyst ku

Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, bayangan wajah Yami berkelebat di pikiranku dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat merindukan dirinya, rindu senyumanya rindu ketika memanggilku aibou, rindu ciuman lembutnya, rindu dekapannya. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berlari menuju mobilku yang sedang terparkir di garasi.

Saat ini pikiranku amat sangat kacau, air mata tak mau berhenti mengalir dan seumur hidupku aku belum pernah membawa mobil lebih dari 80km/jam tapi sekarang aku tak tahu seberapa cepat mobilku melaju karena yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya ada Yami.

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit aku langsung berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Yami, dan setelah aku menemukannya dokter sedang menanganinya. Aku hanya dapat melihat dia sedang dikelilingi oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat karena aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat keadaanya secara langsung.

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, aku sudah tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku seperti orang gila yang telah kabur dari Rumah sakit jiwa karena yang aku perdulikan saat ini hanya Yami, kekasihku yang telah menemaniku selama lebih dari empat tahun itu.

Akhirnya penantianku selama kurang lebih 2 jam berakhir, dokter yang menangani Yami keluar dari ruang penanganan.

"Dokter bagaimana dengan Yami? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Dia akan segera sadarkan?" cercaku padanya

"Semoga saja, kami tak dapat menyimpulkannya saat ini" dia berhenti beberapa saat untuk melihat perubahan ekspresiku, tapi aku sudak tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa, aku teramat tegang

"Ada benturan di kepala belakangnya, itu sangat berbahaya tapi kami sudah berusaha maksimal untuk menolongnya, untuk saat ini kita tunggu saja perkembangannya sampai dia sadar dan kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan" dan dokter itupun pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku mendengar penjelasannya

'Benturan di kepala belakang? Aku mohon Yami sadarlah dan kembali padaku, aku tak akan sanggup apabila kau pergi' dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras

Beberapa hari setelahnya Yami masih belum membuka matanya, teman-temanku semakin sering datang hanya untuk mengingatkanku pada makan dan lainnya tapi aku tak sanggup kalau harus meninggalkan Yami sendiri di sini, Kaiba sebagai sepupunya Yami telah berkali-kali menawarkan untuk menggantikanku menjaga Yami tapi tetap saja aku tak mau mempercayakan Yami pada orang lain dan yang paling utama aku tak mau kalau orang lain menjadi yang pertama Yami lihat ketika dia sadar.

Saat ini aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dari tanganku, dan seketika aku terbangun karena Yami telah sadar dan sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya dan dia melenguh kesakitan sembari memegang kepalnya

"Yami, kau telah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku sembari tersenyum padanya, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kabahagianku saat ini

"Aibou aku ada di mana? Uh kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Ada apa denganku?"dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi tapi hanya bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau sedang ada di Rumah sakit, beberapa hari yang lalu kau kecelakaan dan kepalamu terbentur" jawabku masih dengan senyuman

"Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar? Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memberitahukan bahwa kau telah sadar" dan dia hanya mengangguk

Aku berlari-lari kecil untuk mencari dokter dan memberi tahunya kalau Yami sudah sadar, ketika sampai di ruangan Yami doker langsung memeriksanya

"Keadaan tuan Yami cukup stabil, tapi kita harus selalu mengontrol perkembangannya, karena luka di kepalanya masih cukup berbahaya" ujar dokter Pegasus menjelaskan padaku, Yami hanya memandang kai berdua dengan pandangan bingung

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih" dan diapun pergi dari ruangan Yami

"Aibou" aku menoleh pada Yami sembari tersenyum

"Ya, kenapa? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Oh ya kau pasti lapar, sebentar aku akan minta makanan pada suster" dan ketika aku akan melangkahkan kaki dia menahan tanganku, akupun berbalik untuk melihat dirinya, tapi dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, senyum yang selama ini mampu melelehkanku

"Jangan tinggalkan aku aibou, aku ingin kau tetap di sini denganku" ujarnya lembut

"Tentu Yami kalau itu keinginanmu, sampai kapanpun kau mau aku akan ada di sampingmu selalu " jawabku sembari kembali menggenggam tangannya yang terlihat pucat

"Emmm, aibou" panggilnya kembali tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau pipinya memerah, apa yang akan diucapkannya?

"Boleh aku menciummu? Rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu" dan benar saja wajahnya memerah

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku , dia itu benar-benar lucu kenapa harus malu-malu begitu padahal itu kan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami? malah kami sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa aibou?" dia merenggut kesal

"Tidak, hanya lucu saja melihat wajahmu yang memerah kau jadi seperti pertama kali mengajakku bercinta" akupun kembali tertawa

"Tidak lucu aibou, apa salah aku merindukan kekasihku sendiri?" kentara sekali nada kekesalan dalam ucapannya

"Okay, baiklah-baiklah"

Aku mendekat padanya untuk memudahkannya menciumku, bibir kamipun bertemu. Oh tuhan betapa aku sangat merindukan sentuhan lembutnya ini, aku tak tahu kalau kemarin aku sampai kehilangannya akan seperti apa hidupku nanti.

Yami mengakhiri ciumannya lalu dia mendekapku seolah tak ingin aku pergi

"Aibou, kau tahu? Ketika aku tak sadarkan diri kemarin aku bermimpi ada di batas kehidupanku, aku bingung harus berbuat apa tapi ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku aku tahu bahwa aku harus kembali ke dunia dan menemuai orang yang memanggilku tersebut"

"Memang siapa orang yang memanggilmu itu Yami?" tanyaku sembari mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya

"Tentu saja kau, aibou" diapun tersenyum

"Dan kau juga tahu Yami? Kau membuatku kalang kabut ketika malam kecelakaanmu, kau yak memberiku kabar sedikitpun, aku sempat marah ketika handphonemu tidak aktif" aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku pertanda kesal padanya

"Hahaha maafkan aku aibou, saat itu handphoneku mati jadi aku tak bisa memberi kabar padamu dan maaf karena membuatmu khawatir" dia memelukku lebih erat, aku senang ketika dia memperlakukanku seperti ini seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami lalu kamipun berbagi ciuman lagi.

Hari-hari berlalu keadaan Yami mulai membaik walaupun dia masih sering merasa pusing. Saat ini Yami sudah mulai bisa berdiri dan berjalan-jalan kecil, aku senang karena ketakutan-ketakutan dokter Pegasus tidak terjadi, dan kalau keadaan Yami terus seperti ini dia sudah dapat pulang beberapa hari kedepan.

Hari ini Yami sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, aku sedang membereskan barang-barang Yami sedangkan Yami sendiri sedang melihat pemandangan melalui jendela kamar rawatnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

BRUG!

"AHHKK….aibou!!!" Yami menjerit dalam kamar mandi, aku refleks berlari menemuinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat dia terbaring di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang keluar melalui kepalanya yang mesih diperban.

"YAMI! Kau kenapa?" aku bangkit untuk berlari mencari dokter menghiraukan Yami yang terus berteriak-teriak memanggilku

Dokter Pegasus berlari ke arah kamar Yami diikuti beberapa perawat, aku merasa sangat tegang takut terjadi sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan nyawa Yami apalagi melihat keadaan kepalanya yang masih rawan akan guncangan.

Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yami aku tak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri, ini salahku karena telah membiarkannya berjalan sendirian ke dalam kamar mandi yang cukup licin, yang dapat ku lakukan saat ini hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri dan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku memang tak berguna, aku bodoh.

Dokter Pegasus keluar dari ruangan dan menatapku dengan pendangan yang aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yami, Tuhan semoga saja tak terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihku.

"Tuan Yugi, Tuan Yami meminta anda untuk menemuinya sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan" aku lari ke kamar Yami, tak mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Pegasus selanjutnya, yang ku khawatirkan sekarang hanya Yami.

"Yami, ada apa? Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, keadaanmu masih belum stabil maafkan aku karena gara-gara aku kau menjadi seperti ini" air mataku masih mengalir ketika ku lihat wajah tenang kekasihku

"Aibou, aku tak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing saja" ucapnya seraya berbisik

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa karena kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tak akan bisa memaafkan iriku sendiri"

"kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu" aku sempat mengerutkan kening mendengar permintaannya itu, tapi aku menurut saja dan mulai memeluknya

"Aibou, kepalaku sakit sekali aku tak tahu apakah aku dapat menahan sakitnya atau tidak" bisiknya tepat di telingaku dan aku mendongak mendengar penuturannya barusan

"Aku menyuruhmu kemari hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk selalu tegar ketika suatu saat nanti aku pergi" dia berhenti sejenak, ku lihat dia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit

"Aibou, aku yakin waktuku tak akan banyak mengingat rasa sakit yang semakin memakan nyawaku ini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu akan apa yang terjadi padaku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tak akan mati hanya karena luka di kepalamu itu, kau kuat Yami dan aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkanku selamanya karena itu janjimu padaku" aku mulai histeris dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir, ku tatap mata crimson kekasihku itu untuk memastikan apakah dia sedang bercanda atau tidak, dan yang ku temukan adalah kesungguhan. Oh tuhan…

"Aibou, dengarkan aku" Yami memegang kedua pipiku

"Kau orang yang sangat kuat, dan aku tahu itu maka dari itu aku yakin kau akan bisa melewati hari-hari itu tanpa aku dan akan menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri"

"TIDAK YAMI! Kebahagianku adalah bersama denganmu"

"Aku mencintaimu aibou, dan rasa cintaku yang akan selalu menemanimu" Yami mulai menarik kembali diriku dalam pelukannya, aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat dan aku mengerti bahwa dia sedang menahan rasa saiktnya itu.

"Aibou" ku tatap lagi Yami, ku dekatkan wajahku agar kami dapat berbagi ciuman bersama, dan ketika ku raih bibirnya aku terkejut karena aku merasakan hal lain dari ciuman Yami, keputus asaan.

Cukup lama bibir kami saling menempel hingga aku melepas ciuman tersebut tapi Yami tidak bereaksi apa-apa, mataku terbelalak ketika melihat mata Yami terpejam seolah dia sedang tertidur dengan tenang karena aku masih dapet melihat senyuman di bibirnya.

"Yami bangunlah! Kau jangan bercanda, bercandamu ini sangat tidak lucu cepat buka matamu!" ku coba menepuk pipi kanannya, tapi dia tetap tak bereaksi apa-apa lalu aku guncangkan tapi hasilnya tetap sama, ku coba menyentuh nadinya dengan gemetar dan…….nadinya sudah tak berdenyut lagi.

"YAMI BANGUNLAH!!! JANGAN BUAT AKU PANIK SEPERTI INI, KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU PANIK LAGIKAN? AKU MOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Sia-sia aku terus berteriak karena Yami tetap tak bereaksi apa-apa, jantungnya tetap tak berdetak dan matanya masih menutup.

Yugi's POV end

-

-

-

Berhari-hari setelah pemakaman Yami, keadaan Yugi semakin mengkhawatirkan. Dia tak pernah mau makan atau melakukan hal lainnya, dia hanya diam di depan jendela sambil memperhatikan photonya dengan Yami.

Jounouichi, Honda, dan Anzu sebagai sahabat Yugi sangat bingung dengan keadaan sahabat meraka ini. Keadaan kejiwaan Yugi benar-benar terguncang, orang-orang sudah tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang Yugi pikirkan, ketika dia sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menciumi photo Yami maka tak akan lama dari itu dia akan menjerit-jerit histeris, sudah tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan keadaan Yugi karena yang dia harapkan hanya satu yaitu keberadaan Yami.

Entah berapa dokter yang mereka datangkan untuk menyembuhkan Yugi, tapi hasilnya tetap nol dan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Yugi hanya satu kata, Yami.

**The end**

Ka gak tahu hasil ne fic, yang jelas amat sangat gaje dan Ka gak mau baca ne fic dari awal coz ka yakin pasti aneh banget

Senpai, ficnya udah tuh awas ya kalo ngetawain and maaf ya buat Yugi ma yaminya jadi pisah heheheh

Ka mohon banget buat reviewnya buat bahan masukan Ka supaya ka tahu letak kelemahan Ka dalam buat fic, tapi untuk sekarang Ka gak terima flame yang pedes-pedes kalo niat mu nyaci maki sebaiknya jangan review sekalian ya hehehehehe

Sekali lagi, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
